Workaholic Jealous
by Mandis
Summary: Scotty confronta Lilly sobre seu comportamento com ele de uma forma um pouco diferente do que aconteceu na série... spoillers do episódio 15 da temporada 2


_Título: _Workaholic Jealous  
_Autora:_ Amandinha  
_Categoria:_ 2ª temporada, Missing Scene, Challenge  
_Advertência: _spoillers do episódio 15 da temporada 2  
_Classificação:_ R  
_Capítulos:_ oneshot  
_Completa:_ [ X] Yes [] No  
_Beta-Readers: _Nessa_Matos e Lenon Fernandes  
_Resumo:_ Scotty confronta Lilly sobre seu comportamento com ele de uma forma um pouco diferente do que aconteceu na série...

Ela entrou no departamento com cara de poucos amigos. Ele tentou cumprimentá-la, mas ela nem ao menos o olhou e foi direto pegar um café, como se os dois que havia tomado antes de chegar não houvessem existido. Não era um comportamento totalmente estranho, ela tinha suas épocas mais reservada, mas agora a sua frieza característica estava mais intensa. Ninguém lhe falou além do estritamente necessário, mesmo ela não sendo tão hostil com os outros. Não, o problema era ele.  
Scotty Vallens não era do tipo de levar desaforo para casa, nem de não saber claramente o que fez para deixar uma mulher zangada. Quando sua parceira e amiga havia lhe dado uma indireta, na verdade bem direta, através do vidro que separava as salas de observação e interrogatório ele decidiu dar um basta na situação e a chamou à mesma sala de observação com a desculpa de discutir algo do caso. Mesmo contrariada ela foi, afinal, para ela o trabalho era tudo.  
Assim que entrou na sala e ouviu o clique da porta se fechando ela sentiu um arrepio e percebeu a mudança no clima do ambiente. Lilly Rush não era uma mulher medrosa. Ao contrário disso. Ela era a primeira e até aquele momento a única mulher no departamento de homicídios da polícia da Philadelphia. Havia passado por coisas que uma pessoa adulta sequer consegue imaginar quando era apenas uma criança. Mas sentiu uma pontada de medo que sufocou ao virar-se para ficar frente à frente com seu parceiro.  
- Ok, Lilly, o que está havendo? Por que você está me tratando assim?  
- Vallens, eu vim aqui para discutir o caso, se não é o que você quer saia da...  
- Não, Rush, eu quero uma explicação sua!  
Sem perceber eles estavam se aproximando enquanto discutiam. Esqueciam-se do mundo, olhavam-se nos olhos.  
- Pois você vai ter. Eu não lhe devo explicação nenhuma, não sou nada sua, nós não temos relação alguma além da profissional.  
- Como você pode dizer isso, Lil? Eu vou lhe mostrar como nós temos uma relação fora do âmbito profissional.  
Ele a puxou para si pela cintura com um braço e emaranhou a mão do outro braço nos cabelos dela, soltando-os e pressionando a boca dela à dele, forçando-a a abri-la com a língua. Ela resistiu no começo, mas em algum momento se entregou e quando percebeu estava sentada na mesa com as pernas envolvendo a cintura e os braços o pescoço dele. Ele a abraçava fortemente, fazendo com a os corpos se tocassem o máximo possível e se moldassem um ao outro. Quando o oxigênio foi absolutamente necessário eles encerraram o beijo. Mas a boca dele, ávida por ela, desceu pelo queixo até o pescoço dela, que jogou a cabeça para trás, dando-lhe mais acesso enquanto passava os dedos pelo cabelo dele, despenteando-o. Ele reivindicou a boca dela novamente, deixando-a sem fôlego num beijo cheio de posse e sedução ao mesmo tempo. Depois foi para a orelha e deixou um rastro de beijos molhados no caminho até o primeiro botão fechado da camisa que ela usava. Eles não se falavam, não se olhavam, nem ao menos pensavam, como que com medo de acordarem para a realidade da situação. Ele abriu o primeiro botão com a boca e beijou a área entre os seios. Ela gemeu. Ele ia abrir mais um quando o celular dela tocou. O silêncio foi quebrado, o momento se perdeu. Eles voltaram à realidade. Ela atendeu e falou com a pessoa do outro lado da linha. Posteriormente nenhum deles se lembraria o que foi dito naquele telefonema. Ela então se recompôs e saiu da sala sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. Nenhum dos dois comentou o que aconteceu naquela sala de observação a ninguém, se forçaram à não pensar no ocorrido. Mas à noite eles sonhavam com o que teria acontecido se aquele celular não tivesse tocado.  
FIM!

NA: Essa fic foi escrita para o Concurso da fic do mês de setembro, Challenge primeiro amasso/sex do casal... espero que gostem!

Agradecimento especial aos meus betas Lenon e Nessa e à Jaque e Mel(mellodyk) por me ajudarem com título

Espero que gostem


End file.
